


and leave a kiss within the cup

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, it's dumb and cheesy i am aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Karen came to the cafe Matt worked, he knew he was in love. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and leave a kiss within the cup

**Author's Note:**

> A little Mattkaz for Sav (bowtiesandpetrichor) because she's awesome.
> 
> Also I don't know how things work because I have never been to collage nor worked in a coffee shop nor owned an apartment nor ran away with someone I met a few months ago so sorry if something's wrong
> 
> Un-beta'd and only semi-edited because I didn't want to look at it any longer.

  * _**double espresso**_



"Double espresso, please." 

Matt looked up, fingers already punching in the numbers on the register. "Tough night?" he asked sympathetically, eying the tired-looking woman. "And can I get a name for that?"

"Karen." the woman replied, rubbing her eyes. "And yeah. Stayed up all night studying for some bloody math test." Her fingers fumbled through her wallet, hands shaking as she pulled out a five dollar bill. "University sucks."

"Yeah, seems like it would be a bit rough," Matt called from across the room, already preparing her drink. "We get a lot of tired students here and most of them look like they've been through hell." With a flourish, he slid the steaming coffee across to here "Two ninety-nine." 

She handed him the five dollar bill, glancing at her watch. "I'm late, sorry, have to go!" she said, eyebrows flying up. "Keep the change!" she said, grabbing her coffee and dashing out the door, the echos of a 'thank you' barely audible.

"Good luck!" he shouted as the doors swung shut. 

Arthur walked over, rubbing a cloth across a espresso scoop. "You don't normally talk with customers that much," he said. 

"What are you talking about of course I do." Matt said quickly, gaining a sudden interest in the cash register.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." Matt glared.

"You asked her for her name."

"We work at a coffee shop. We're supposed to do that."

"Not if there's no line."

Matt ignored him.

Arthur glanced at him, a smile tugging at his lips. "She was pretty."

"I hate you."

.

.

.

.

  *  _ **large pineapple iced tea**_



"Large pineapple iced tea, please." 

Matt's face lit up. "Karen! I mean… Your name was Karen, right?" Because he wasn't overeager or anything.

She smiled. "Yep. That's me."

"Freakishly hot today, isn't it?" Matt asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, seriously. And my parents made me wear a sweater." She pulled unhappily at the thick woollen sweater printed with - 

"…Does that sweater have the Sherlock wallpaper on it?"

She looked up, her eyes bright. "You watch?"

Matt grinned. "Of course I watch! How do you think he survived the fall?"

"I think he worked with…"

.

.

.

.

  *  _ **cappuccino (with danish)  
**_



"I'll have a small cappuccino and…" her eyes swept over the row of deserts and snacks. "One of those." She gestured to a nut-covered pastry with a creamy filling.

"Almond cheese danish? Coming right up." he said. "Skip breakfast?"

She made a face. "It was oatmeal morning for breakfast today."

"I like oatmeal." he said mildly, focusing on not knocking over the entire pastry shelf as he carefully grabbed the danish and put it into a white paper bag. "The packaged cinnamon stuff is really good." He handed her the bag.

She grabbed the danish and took a huge bite. "Not when it's homemade with flax and quinoa and you aren't allowed to add sugar."

Matt nodded sympathetically. "That sucks. What do you normally have for breakfast?"

"Granola and fruit, sometimes French Toast…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

  *  _ **caramel iced mocha (with whip)**_



"Large caramel iced mocha with whip, please." It Karen again, looking slightly less tired. 

"Back again?" Matt asked, smiling.

Behind him, Arthur began whistling 'A Heart Full of Love.' Matt kicked him.

Karen sighed. "Yeah. My favorite coffee shop closed down and you have become my replacement. Get used to me." She handed him a ten dollar bill.

Matt nodded, punching in the numbers and returning her change. "One large caramel iced mocha with whip, coming right up." She smiled in return and went to sit down.

Matt pulled Arthur aside. "Take my shift."

Arthur looked like he was fighting not to laugh. "What will you give me?" Matt looked back at Karen, who had opened up her laptop at one of the tables. "Something. Anything. Please." he hissed.

"Fine, fine." Arthur replied with a mock sigh. "Just be sure to use a condom."

"Fuck you."

 

Before his nerve could leave him, he pushed open the counter door and walked over to Karen's table. "Mind if I sit? Arthur's getting your drink. I'm Matt, by the way."

"Oh! Sure. Go ahead." she replied, not looking up from her computer. 

He pulled up a chair. "Wat'cha writing there?"

"Thesis for a history essay," she replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

Matt nodded. "So, history's your thing?"

Now she looked at him. "No, actually. More of an arts person, myself."

"I've always loved the arts. Photography, acting and stuff." 

"How come you're not in college?"

He shrugged. "Eh, don't have the time."  _Don't have the money. Or time._ "College isn't really my thing, I guess."

She laughed hollowly. "At least you have a choice." 

He looked at her. "What does that mean?"

" _So_  sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but I need to present one iced caramel mocha to a Ms. Karen." Arthur sauntered over, putting Karen's coffee down by her computer. "As you were, gentlemen."

Karen looked over at Arthur's departing form, amusement tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Is he always like this?"

Matt laughed. "Yeah, normally. At least he doesn't have his taxidermy hat on today."

"Taxidermy hat?"

"Don't ask."

"I heard that!" Arthur called, flipping them the bird from behind the counter. Both of them burst out laughing.

Karen checked her watch. "Hang on, I have to go. Piano lesson." She stood up, picking up her laptop. "It was nice talking to you!"

Matt stood up as well. "It was!" he said, reaching across the table to shake her hand... and promptly tripping over his chair leg and knocking both her and the table over. With a shout he fell forward, noses colliding as he knocked her backward.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry - " he said, jumping to his feet and pulling her up. "Here, let me -"

"No, no, it's fine, seriously." she replied, rubbing her nose with one hand and picking up her computer with the other. "I'm used to a few trips and falls." 

"No, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, here, I'll give you a free card, please,"

"Seriously, I'm fine." she said, amusement crinkling the corners of her eyes. " _Relax_." 

Matt ran his fingers through his hair nervously, creating a wild, tangled mass. "Are you sure? Because - "

"Yes. I'm sure." Karen replied. "Seriously." she said as Matt tried to protest.

"Wow, Matt, you really have a way with the ladies, don't you?" Arthur called from across the shop. "Do you need a towel or a dustpan or a condom or something?"

It was Matt's turn to flip him off.

"Sorry about Arthur. He hasn't had a girlfriend since Freema left him three years ago because, and I quote, he seemed to like his taxidermy more then her." Matt said loudly.

"Does this constitute as abuse?" 

Matt turned back to Karen, who had been watching the whole exchange with a faint smile on her face. "Okay, so now not only have I knocked you over I've probably made you late as well. Is there anything I can do...?"

"No, it's fine. My teachers have learned not to expect much from me, anyways." Karen replied, shoving her laptop into her bag. "But I really should be going. Nice talking, Matt!" 

Matt raised his hand in a slight semblance of a wave. "Bye... Karen."

.

.

.

.

  *  ** _vanilla steamed milk_**



Karen gazed up at the menu. "I'll have a… Vanilla steamed milk, please?"

"No caffeine today?" 

"My parents are out for the weekend, which means…" She stretched out her arms. "Sleep, sleep, and more sleep. I'm hoping to go to bed early tonight."

"And yet you come and get a drink nonetheless."

She raised her eyebrows. "Eating dairy releases trytophan, which assists in the production of niacin, and eventually seratonin, a chemical that causes one to fall asleep faster."

"I.. I went to public school."

She gave a surprised laugh. "Where'd you go?"

"East Armstrong Public. It runs through high school and…" 

.

.

.

.

  *  ** _new guinea coffee beans_**



"A pound of New Guinea coffee beans, please."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "You never struck me as a gal who would roast her own beans."

Karen laughed. "It's my parents. They're kind of obsessive when it comes to food." 

"Think someone's going to poison them?"

"Maybe me if I have to listen to that dumb coffee grinder again." She waggled her eyebrows, adopting a high-pitched voice. "But it's  _vintage_." 

Matt shook his head. "Old people and their old things."

She laughed. "We also have this ancient radio set…" 

.

.

.

.

.

.

  *  ** _triple red-eye_**



"You're taking my shift." Arthur called, tossing Matt a cleaning cloth and pulling off his apron. "In return for my sacrifice last month."

Matt sighed. "You know I can't take the night shifts."

"I'll look after your mom. If I can use your apartment."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." With a flourish, he pulled out a DVD of Titanic from his coat pocket. "I'm having a movie night."

"You're watching Titanic. By yourself."

"Dude, no. I'm having a movie night with a  _girl_." Arthur replied, grinning like a maniac.

"You're going on a date with someone at my house." Matt raised his eyebrow.

"You know I broke my DVD drive." Arthur said. "...Again."

"Fine." Matt replied. He looked up at Arthur. "...Who is she?"

"Name's Jenna. Goes to uni with me."

"... Does she like taxidermy?"

Arthur chose not to answer.

 

"Triple red-eye, please." 

Matt looked up. "Karen! How are you?" he asked brightly.

"Shit." she replied, scrabbling around the bottom of her purse for spare change. "I have a math final to study for, and a French test, and a history essay, and and it's eleven at night and I haven't started."

"Oh." He didn't really know what to say to that. "I'm sorry." 

"Yeah, it's fine." she muttered, dropping a pile of coins on the table. "I need to study." She walked to a table and opened up her laptop. Matt was distracted for a moment by a haggard-looking mother with four children ordering an espresso and four orange juices who seemed to insist that he should give her half-off for no particular reason. The minutes ticked by.

Finally, Matt glanced around the empty cafe. "Looks like nobody needs to order coffee, may I sit with you?"

"Do you know the Pythagorean theorem?" Karen replied, not looking up.

"Oh. No. Sorry."

Karen sighed. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and really stressed and I'm taking it out on you." She ran her fingers through her hair. 

"How come you take so many stressful subjects? Don't you want a break?"

She looked at him oddly. "I don't have very much choice in the matter, do I?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated." Her attention had slid back to her computer again. Matt just watched her for a few minutes. Her fingers darted across the keyboard, entering in complicated formulas and elaborate equations Matt could never hope to understand.

"As complicated as that equation?" he asked finally.

She gave him a half-smile. "I wish it was that easy." She hit the enter key and a small green checkmark appeared on the screen.

"Aww, come on. You don't know how lucky you have it." 

"Lucky? You think I'm  _lucky_?"

Matt instantly realised he had said something wrong. "Well, you get an education, you can learn new things..." he trailed off as Karen's gaze became more and more dragonlike. 

"Education? Learn things? You know, most of the time people have a choice when it comes to going to school." she spat.

"Yeah, you're right, most people do." Matt felt anger rising in his chest, too strong to trap it down.

"What's that supposed to mean? I wouldn't even be here if I had the choice. But noo, my shithead parents want me to have an education, want me to have options." Her crazed laugh echoed around the empty cafe. "Whole lot of options you're giving me now."

Matt stood up, knocking his chair over. "At least you  _can_  go to university." She narrowed her eyes. "You think I want to be working in this dump of a cafe all my life? You think I chose this? My dear old mother lives upstairs. Every single penny of money I make goes to her and keeping her happy. Does she care that I want to do something with my life? No, of course not. She sits in her chair and yells at me for not making enough money. She laughs at the fact that I want an education." Matt's voice was angry and bitter. 

"Why does it matter so much? You're free! You work in a nice shop and do what you want and don't have to deal with  _expectations_. If I quit uni, my parents would take away my college fund, my retirement fund, and every single drop of inheritance they promised me. When I told them I didn't want to study maths anymore, they laughed and threatened to  _disown_  me. So don't fucking talk to me about freedom." Her voice came out in angry hisses. "You think I  _want_  to wake up at the asscrack of dawn every morning to learn about some dusty historical figures? You think I  _want_  to spend every waking hour studying for tests that I don't give a flying fuck about? No. I don't. I want to study photography. I want to get a flat and do what I love and have a boyfriend and an  _actual life_! Not this daily forced march."

"At least your parents seem to care about you." Matt spat.

Karen laughed, a cold, empty sound. "Care about me? No. They care about my GPA and my grades and my report cards. They don't give a shit about me."

"You have everything I ever wanted. You'll be able to graduate and get a job you love and a nice house and a good future. And I'm stuck with working in a shitty little coffee shop my entire life because nobody cares about my future. You have opportunities! You have  _options_!"

A crack sounded through the air and Matt's cheek stung; it took him a few moments to realise that Karen had slapped him. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were red and livid.

"You know nothing about my future." she spat. And with that, she was gone, door swinging behind her.

 

Matt knew what Arthur would say. "Well, you royally fucked that up."

.

.

.

.

  *  _ **nothing**_



"Dude, just call her and apologise."

"I… I can't."

.

.

.

.

  *  _ **nothing**_



"Seriously, how bad could the fight have been?"

Matt looked away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  *  ** _blueberry mocha_**



The snow had come all at once. One day the skies were clear, the next everywhere was covered in feet of glistening white powder. 

"...And a major snowstorm is expected today that may cause some trouble for traffic and electricity." a perky woman with too much eyeliner said on the screen. Matt sighed and turned the telly off. Three days since he had had that fateful argument with Karen. 

 

He picked up the phone and slowly, deliberately punched in Karen's number. 

"I'm sorry." they both said as soon as she answered the line. 

"I yelled at you and it was stupid and dumb and I'm sorry." Karen continued before Matt could speak. "And I hit you and that was not okay and please please please forgive me."

"Can you come over here?" Matt asked. 

"How come I have to go over there?" 

"You have a car and we're in the middle of a snowstorm." Karen laughed and it was the most beautiful thing Matt had ever heard. "True, that. I'll be there in ten."

A cold gust of wind alerted Matt as soon as Karen walked in. She was wearing only sweatpants and a t-shirt covered by a thick fur parka, her eyeliner smudged and her hair pulled into a messy bun.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out as soon as she walked in. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and hitting you and just being a general bitch and I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry for being an inconsiderate, closeminded dick." Matt sighed.

They stood there for a few moments, quiet save for the swirling of the winter wind outside. "Here," Matt said, breaking the silence. "It's warmer by the radiator."

"Thank you," Karen said, pushing past the counter door to stand by the heater.

"Mocha?" Matt asked, if only to break the silence. "Consider it as a payment for me being an arsehole." 

"Please." Karen's teeth chattered. "I'm freezing."

The world was silent for a few more minutes as Matt prepared her drink. 

"Do you want blueberry? We have this new winter mix that's apparently really good."

"I love blueberry," Karen replied softly.

"One blueberry mocha, coming right up." 

The smell of blueberry and coffee wafted through the air as the drink warmed up.

"I hope you don't mind if I make myself one." Matt pulled another packet out of the shelf and emptied it into a cup.

"No, go ahead. I wish I had an apology gift for you, too. Should've come to my place. Could've given you a vase or something." She slid down to a sitting position, huddling as close to the warm air as possible.

"Don't have much use for a vase, anyways." He smiled. "I'm just glad we aren't screaming at each other anymore."

"Me, too."

A faint ping sounded through the air. "That'll be the drink." He hurried over to the coffee maker and pulled out the steaming up. "Here you go," he said, handing her her drink. "And I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't see how someone could have so much opportunity but not have any freedom in it."

Karens smiled, taking the coffee from Matt's hands. "And I didn't understand how someone could be so free from expectations and still be so unhappy."

"Well, look at us both." Matt said bitterly. "Us against the world."

"Cheers to that." Karen said, mouth twisting into a smile.

The lights flickered and went out. 

"Well, fuck you too, world." Matt said, eyes sweeping around the shop. There was a faint whirring noise as various machines shut down, the shop becoming cloaked in darkness. Outside, the storm raged on, wild howling like a wild animal. The only light was provided by the faint glow of the cash register, twinkling green and white like a beacon.

Matt's hand found Karen's and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "God bless battery-powered cash registers, huh?" Reaching up, he opened the darkened coffee machine. "Aww, come on." Matt sighed, dipping a finger into his still-cold coffee. "I didn't even finish my coffee." 

"Here, have some of mine." Karen held the paper cup up to him. "Better gift then a dumb vase or something."

"You sure?"

She shook the cup impatiently. "Yes, I'm sure."

Matt smiled and took a sip. "Thanks."

Karen frowned and pulled her coat tighter around her. "Did the power outage ruin the heating or something?"

"Shit." Matt turned around, nearly knocking over his coffee. "Yep, it looks like it did." he said, knocking on the useless radiator. "This is going to be unpleasant. Sure you don't want to go back to the car?"

Karen raised her eyebrows, gesturing to the good foot or two of snow now pressed against the door.

"…Yeah."

"Come here. My coat's big enough for two." she gestured. "And before you ask if I'm sure, yes, I am. Get over here." she said before he could respond.

Matt smiled. "As you wish." He huddled closer to her as she pulled the jacket around both of them.

Karen frowned. "Did you just quote the Princess Bride?"

"...No."

"Yes, you did. You just quoted the Princess Bride at me."

Matt smiled. "Inconceivable."

She gave him a startled laugh before her face suddenly became serious. "We are men of action. Lies do not become us."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "I challenge you to a battle of wits."

"To the pain." Karen cracked her knuckles, trying and failing to keep from smiling.

"Life is pain. Whoever says otherwise is selling something." Matt heard the words spill out of his mouth.

Silence.

"Well, this just got uncomfortably relevant." Karen said at last.

"Probably shouldn't have said that." Matt sighed, taking a sip of coffee. 

Karen suddenly narrowed her eyes. "No." she said. "No, it's good you said that. You know why? Because fuck the Princess Bride. Fuck depression and fuck money and parents and  _expectations_. And you know what? I'd rather live cold on the streets with you then live one more second with my parents." She turned towards him, desperation and anger echoing in her voice. "Please. Come with me. Think of what we could do together. We could get a flat and work together at a shop and go to community college and be  _happy_. Not have this miserable excuse for a life."

"I'll need someone to look after my mom." Matt heard himself saying. His mind was abuzz. He was considering it. He was really, really, considering it.

Karen waved her hand impatiently. "We can work something out. We could send her to a nursing home or get one of the dumb rich kids from uni to take care of her as a charity project or something. I just..." Her voice broke. "I don't think I can take this life anymore."

Matt looked her right in the eye. "Karen, if there's one person I'd want to start over with, it's you."

"So... that's a yes?"

Matt smiled. "That's a yes."

Karen squealed, jumping up. She took his hand, her face as bright as the sun. "Serious. You're serious? You'd do that?" 

Matt grinned, rising to his feet. "Yep. I'm going to run away with a girl I met in a coffee shop three months ago."

Karen gave a gleeful laugh and jumped on him, arms wrapping around his torso, boots in the air. "You are the best and you are perfect and amazing and lovely and -"

He laughed. "Woah there, Karen. I just - " His sentence was broken off as Karen grabbed his head and kissed him, lips locking onto his. The embrace lasted only a few seconds before she broke apart, her breathing heavy. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you - "

"Hey." He tilted her chin back and smiled. "It's okay." This time it was him who leaned in.

.

.

.

.

  *  _ **two chai teas**_



"Come on, now that we work here…" Karen waved the packet of tea tantalisingly in front of his face. "It's cold, and we're broke. Come on."

Matt hesitated. "I'm not sure…" 

She rolled her eyes. "Here." She grabbed a few dollars from the tip jar and stuck them in the register. "There. We paid for it."

Matt sighed as if giving in. "Fine."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm not making yours. Make your own damn tea." She plopped her own packet into a steaming paper cup. 

"What happened to the loving girlfriend who did everything for her partner?" Matt teased, putting his own tea in.

"She died in the sixties. It's about time you adjusted."

Matt laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

.

.

.

.

  *  _ **hazelnut mocha**_



"Wow." Karen said, eyeing the coffee-splattered floor. "You suck."

"The chair leg was in the way, it wasn't my fault!" Matt protested, already getting a rag to mop it up. "Come on, cut me some slack."

"You even got it on the  _ceiling_ ," she said, her voiced filled with wonder. "How are you even still alive?"

"I'm honestly not sure. Probably dumb luck." 

The crashing sound echoed through the cafe as he knocked the blender off the counter.

"…You have got to be the most uncoordinated person I have ever met."

.

.

.

.

.

.

  *  _ **large vanilla latte, two straws**_



"Was that the last box?" Karen called, her voice barely audible over the stack of photos she was holding. 

"I think so. There might be some more by the steps." Matt replied. It had been three months since that cold winter night in the shop that had changed everything, and his life had never been better. 

"Where should I put these?" Karen asked, peering around the tall pile of photos. 

"Hang them up in the hall." Matt dictated. The once-dumpy flat was coming to life. With both of them working in the coffee shop downstairs, they had made enough extra money to fully redo the interior. The dirty pale-yellow walls were repainted. Apparently, Karen knew someone who knew someone in the paint business who sent them discount paint leftovers - enough to paint all of the walls. Well, paint them all different colours, as there was only ever so much paint in one shade. The windows were cleaned and fitted with new curtains - it seemed Karen was quite good at sewing. The moldy old sofa and the majority of the dumpy furniture was sold at a garage sale, earning them enough to buy a new couch and a set of brightly-patterned blankets. 

"Up here?" Karen asked, gingerly setting the photos down and pointing to the empty wall. If there was one thing they had a surplus of, it was photos. They were the only thing that Karen's parents allowed her to take from her house; she was thrown out with nothing but a five dollar bill and the clothes on her back. Of course, the clothes on her back were worth a small fortune themselves; her designer shirt alone had fetched them over five hundred dollars. 

Karen pulled one of the photos. A small, redheaded girl smiled brightly by the beach, two beaming parents surrounding her. "Took Karen to the beach today! She seems to be a natural swimmer!" was written in the corner in black sharpie.

Matt put his hand on Karen's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked. Leaving her family had been the right decision, but that didn't make it any less hard to be essentially blotted out of her family tree.

"I hated it when they called me Karen. I always wanted a nickname," she said distantly, still staring at the photo. "I guess they'll never have a chance now."

"Hey. Look at me." Matt said, pulling her towards him. "I'll give you a nickname, okay? Your parents never did anything for you. Just because they took you to the beach once doesn't make them good parents. You don't owe them anything."

Karen nodded, eyes slightly wet with tears. Matt leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Now, come on. Lets hang these up."

 

 

"What'cha writing there?" Karen asked, leaning over Matt's shoulder and peering at the computer screen.

"A letter. To my mum." Matt said quietly. 

"Oh," Karen said, taking a step back. "Do you want me to leave you alone, or...?"

He pulled her towards him. "No, stay." he said. "I like you being here."

She smiled. "Budge over, then." she said, trying to squeeze in next to him.

It was nice, sitting next to Karen. She leaned her head on his shoulder, their breath falling in sync. He could smell her hair and oh, he could get drunk off that scent, the smell of lavender and coffee and soap and  _karenness_. He pulled her into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Karen asked once they broke apart.

"You're really, really beautiful, you know that?" he smiled.

She slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Get to work. You have a letter to write." 

 

Dear mum,

I hope you're doing okay in the nursing home. I tried to pick the best one we could afford, with the help of Karen. I just want you to know that I still love you. I hope that the people there will treat you better then I ever could.

Love,

Matt

 

~~ I miss you. ~~

~~ I'm sorry. ~~

 

Matt stared at the screen, slowly deleting the words and pressing save. "Do you think... Do you think we did the right thing? I mean..." He sighed. "She was my mum."

"Hey. Look at me." Karen twisted around to face him. "She never did anything for you. Just because someone gave birth to you doesn't make them your mother."

"But I feel like... I just left her. Abandoned her."

"I  _understand_ , Matt. I abandoned my parents. And every day, I think, do they miss me? Did I do the right thing?" She smiled. "And then I look at you, and I remember why I left." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Because my parents were toxic. They looked at me and only saw the person I could be, if I truly applied myself, if I truly tried. And every day, I'd look in the mirror, and wish and wish and wish that I could be what my parents wanted me to be, have the future they planned, make them proud. And every night I'd look in the same mirror and think I'd failed. That I was worthless. Stupid.

 And then I met you. Clumsy, awkward you. You showed me what I was missing. You made me feel like I was worth something. And even if my parents begged me to come back..." She reached around the computer and turned it off. "I'd say no. Because they had their chance. And what you said made me think. They were my parents. It's true. They took me to the beach and sometimes bought me ice cream. But you know what? You're my first love." She kissed him again. "And I wouldn't trade that for all the parents in the world." She took his hand. "You can finish your letter later."

 

 

"Large vanilla latte, two straws please." 

"Arthur, you work here."

Arthur shrugged. "Hey! It's my day off."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine. Large vanilla latte, Karen."

"On it."

"Are these yours, Karen?" Arthur asked, gesturing towards the framed photos on the wall. "They're really good."

"Thanks. I'm taking a photography course at the local community college." Karen called from across the counter, stirring vanilla powder into Arthur's latte. "Professor Kingston is the best."

"Seems like it." He frowned. "Is that a penis?"

"That's an  _artistic candle_ , Arthur - "

"It looks like a penis." Matt interjected. "Sorry."

Karen rolled her eyes. " _Boys_." She pushed the latte over. "Your drink is finished."

Arthur grinned and pushed it back. "For you." He looked around at their confused looks. "What? Didn't you wonder why I ordered two straws? Jenna isn't here, in case you didn't realise." Matt and Karen looked at each other. Oh.

"Well, we're dumb." Karen said finally. "Thanks, though." she smiled. He waggled his eyebrows.

"You're a sad, porn-deprived man, you know that?" Matt said, though he pulled Karen closer. Arthur put his hand over his heart. "Et tu, Brute!"

Karen laughed. Matt looked at her. "It's a... history thing..." she said, her smile slipping away. "It was funny." she clarified. 

"I figured."

"Shut up." 

He grinned at her and leaned in towards the mug, rubbing his nose against hers. 

"This is actually really good," Karen frowned, sipping the drink. "I should make myself coffee more often."

"Maybe you've found your true calling," Matt teased. He sucked the last drops of latte out of the bottom of the cup.

"You suck," Karen laughed. He smiled and pulled her in and  _tasted_  her, and she was vanilla coffee and watermelon, she was air and fire, passion and sweetness. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, and - 

_“Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.”_

"Shut  _up_ , Arthur."

 

 

 

 


End file.
